Best Friend Forever
by DnAfan
Summary: Happy Friendship Day...a random os on our deary Duo...


Hello frndsss...

 _ **First of all Happy Friendship Day...**_

 _ **Secondly...kuchh dimaag me nahi aa raha tha kya likhu...but kuchh likhna chahti thi Friendship Day par...to likh diya bina kuchh soche...just a random os...ab kaisa tha ye aap log padhkar batana..**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **In beurau :**

Daya sat on his desk and looked very sad...Freddy and Vivek talked about something...they saw Daya like this...so came near to him...

Vivek : kya hua sir...aap subah se itne udaas lag rahe hain...koi problem hai kya sir...?

Freddy : are vivek...problem kya hogi...actually me Daya sir Abhijeet sir ko miss kar rahe hain...wo pichhle 3 dino se Delhi jo gaye hain kaam se...hai na sir...

Daya (in fake anger) : bilkul nahi...mai aapke Abhijeet sir ko bilkul miss nahi kar raha...mai kyu miss karu use...mai nahi miss kar raha use bilkul bhi...samjhe tum dono...

Freddy and Vivek looked at each other and sensed that Daya is super angry with Abhijeet...they smiled on Daya's cute anger...Freddy approached further...

Freddy : thik hai sir...koi baat nahi...aap unhe miss nahi kar rahe to...vaise sir aapko to pata hi hoga na ki aaj Friendship day hai... (Daya became more angry) to aaj sham ko mai aur Vivek dinner ke liye bahar ek restaurant me jaa rahe hain...friendship day ke liye special dinner hai vaha... (took a pause) aap bhi chalenge na sir...

Daya (in sad tone) : nahi Freddy...tum log ho aao...mera man nahi hai...

Freddy looked at vivek than initiated in bit sad tone...

Freddy (pretend to be sad) : haa Sir abb Abhijeet sir ke bina aapko bhi Friendship day ka maja nahi aa raha hoga...aur hamare saath aap bhala kyu aayenge...

Daya (hurriedly) : aisi baat nahi hai Freddy...aur mene kaha na mai use koi miss viss nahi kar raha...kyu karu mai use miss...ek to kal vaapas aane ko kaha tha...par nahi aaya... (in anger) phone karo to bhaisaab kehne lage...Daya kaam khatam hoga tabhi aaunga na...hunh...aur to aur kal tak to kam se kam bhaisaab ko phone uthane ki fursat to thi...lekin aaj to wo bhi nahi... (now Freddy and Vivek understood the real reason behind Daya's anger)...subah se pachas baar call kar chuka hu...itne sms kiye...lekin majaal hai jo ek ka bhi jawaab de...sirf ek msg kar diya...Daya mai busy hu...baad me baat karta hu...dophar ho gai...abhi thodi der me shaam ho jaegi...lekin nahi...bhaisaab ka wo baad abhi tak nahi aaya

aaya...hunh...

Freddy and Vivek looked at each other and smiled on his senior's cute complaints...

Daya (in cute anger) : abb aane do phone...mai bhi nahi uthaunga...baat hi nahi karunga...samjhata kya hai apne aap ko...2 min baat to kar hi sakta tha na...Happy Friendship Day hi bol deta...abb baat hi nahi karunga usse...

Just then Daya's mobile rang...he looked at tbe screen...it was his buddy's call...he immediately picked up the call...and started...

Daya : Hello...Boss...kab se call kar raha hu...utha kyu nahi rahe...kaha pe ho...aur kab aaoge yaar...itna bhi kya kaam...

Freddy and Vivek looked at him in shock...then looked at each other and shook their head in disappointment...

Abhi : Are yaar...shant ho jaa...sorry yaar...phone silent pe tha...aur mai thoda busy bhi tha na to...sorry yaar...kal shayad aana ho...

Daya (in bit sad) : kal bhi shayad...kya Boss...

Abhi : kya karu yaar...kaam hai na...achha sun...Happy Friendship Day...

Daya (in smile) : Happy Friendship day Boss...jaldi aa jaao na...I m really missing u...

Abhi (in smile) : pakka...jald se jald aane ki koshish karunga...chal abb phone rakhta hu...bye...take care...

Daya : Bye Boss...

And he cut the call in smile and then looked at Freddy and Vivek who stared at him continuesly...Daya remembered his anger before sometime...he asked...

Daya : kya matlab...aise kya dekh rahe ho tum dono mujhe...

Freddy (in tease) : Vivek...kisi ne abhi kuchh der pehle hi kaha tha ki mai to phone hi nahi uthaunga...(Daya bit his tongue)...

Vivek : haa sir...

Daya : are yaar...sorry na...tum log to jaante ho na mai Abhi se jyada der naaraj nahi reh sakta...

Freddy : thik hai sir...koi baat nahi...chal Vivek...hum chalte hain...Sir to hamare saath kaha aayenge...

Vivek (in sad tone) : haa sir...hum kaha unke dost hain...

Daya : ho gaya tum dono ka...mai bhi chalunga dinner pe...tum dono ke saath...thik hai na...

they both became so happy...

Both together : thank u sir...

 **At evening (around 8 pm) :**

Trio went to restaurant for dinner...the restaurant was decorated beautifully on the occasion of Friendship day...HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY written in big words...Daya saw all that...he really missed his buddy so much...they all set on table...

Freddy : Abhijeet sir ko bahot miss kar rahe hain na sir...

Daya : hmmm

Vivek : sir Abhijeet sir jald hi aa jaaenge...aur fir hamare liye to Friendship Day roj hi hai...kyu sir...

Daya : Ha...ye bhi hai...

Just then a waiter came with a beautiful cake...and put it on their table...Happy Friendship Day written on it...

Daya (exclaimed) : are waah...itna pyaara cake...Freddy tumne order kiya...

Freddy : nahi to sir...mene nahi...Vivek...kahin tune to...

Vivek : nahi sir...mene bhi ye cake order nahi kiya...

Daya (to waiter) : to phir ye cake hamara nahi hai...aapse shayad koi galti hui hai...

Waiter : nahi sir...ye cake aapka hi hai...

Daya (confused) : hamara? Par ye order kisne kiya?

Waiter (pointed to someone) : unhone sir...

Trio looked in that direction but there was nobody...then someone came behind Daya and put his both palm on his eyes...Daya touched the palm and recognised...

Daya (exclaimed in happy tone) : Abhiiiii...

Abhijeet took his palm...Daya opened his eyes and looked at his buddy and became so so happy...he stood up and hugged him tightly...Abhijeet hugged him back...they separated...

Daya (in happy tone) : Abhi...tum to kal aane vale the na...phir abhi kaise...aur ye cake...tumne order kiya...

Abhi : are baba...tu shant ho jaa...mujhe baithne to de... (to waiter) tum baaki ka order le aao...waiter nodded and went...Abhi sat on chair...

Abhi : haa...ab bol...ok to pehle to yes...ye cake mene order kiya hai...aur dusri baat ki mai to yaha I mean mumbai me aaj subah hi aa gaya tha...

Daya (in shock) : kya? to mujhe bataya kyu nahi...?

Abhi : surprise dene ke liye...

Daya : aur mera phone kyu nahi uthaya?

Abhi : tujhe thoda pareshaan karne ke liye...

Daya (in fake anger) : very bad boss...

Abhi (in smile) : sorry...vaise mene ye sab akele nahi kiya...ye dono bhi the mere saath...tabhi to ye dono tujhe emotional blackmail karke yaha le aaye...

Daya (in shock) : Freddy, Vivek matlab tum dono ko sab pata tha...

Frdddy : haa sir...sorry sir...par yr sab aapko surprise dene ka plan tha...

Abhi (in fake anger) : bahot achhe...

Abhi : kaisa laga surprise...

Daya (in smile) : bahot achha...

Abhi : to abb ye cake cut karein...

and they all cut the cake...fed to each other...then took their meal with some chit chat...

Freddy : vaise sir...man na padega aap dono ki dosti ko...itne utaar chadhaav aaye...par aap dono aaj bhi ek dusre ke liye vaise ke vaise hi ho... (Duo smiled)...

Vivek : sir...kya aap dono me kabhi jhagda nahi hua...pehle bhi...

Freddy : are hua tha na...ek baar Daya sir apne dost ko gunehgaar saabit karne ke liye plan banaye the...aur unke dost the gunehgaar...par Abhijeet sir ko plan ke baare me pata nahi tha...unhe laga ki Daya sir jaan bujh kar apne dost ko fasa rahe hain...unhone to Daya sir ke saath kaam karne se hi mana kar diya tha...

Vivek (in shock) : kya sach me?

Abhi (in bit sad tone) : hmmm

Daya looked at him and put his palm on his...

Daya : Abhi...isme udaas kyu ho rahe ho...tumne kuchh galat nahi kiya tha...tumhara gussa jayaz tha...aur hum gussa bhi to usi par karte hain na jisse hum pyaar karye hain...bolo... (Abhijeet looked at him and nodded) aur tumhe pata hai...hum dusro ki galti ki unhe saza dete hain...ye to common hai...par hum jab kisi ki galti ki saza khud ko dene lage to samajh lena chahie ki wo insaan hamare liye bahot special hai...tumne bhi to wohi kiya...galti meri thi...par tumne mujhe nikaalne ki bajaay khud cid chhodne ki baat ki...aur kisi ke liye aisa kiya hai kya kabhi... ( Abhijeet looked at him in surprise)...nahi naa...jaante ho kyu...kyuki tumhe laga ki Daya aisa kaise kar sakta hai...isiliye tum mujh par naaraz hue...sahi keh raha hu na...

Abhijeet nodded in smile with tears...

Daya : to phir abb iss baare me koi baat nahi ok...

Freddy : sorry sir...

Daya : it's ok Freddy...

Vivek : vaise sir...ek baat kai baar mere dimaag me aati hai...par kabhi puchh nahi paaya...aaj puchhu?

Abhi : puchho na...

Vivek : sir...aksar hum dekhte hai...aapas me kaam karne vale coligues kitne bhi achhe dost ho...unme jealousy hoti hai kaam ko lekar...par aap dono...aap dono ka to aunda bhi same hai...dono senior officers ho...phir bhi aaj tak kabhi bhi mene aap dono me wo ego...wo jealousy nahi dekhi...infact jab ek ki taarif hoti hai...dusra usse bhi jyada khush hota hai...kaise sir...?

Duo smiled...

Abhi : iska jawaab to hamare paas bhi nahi hai Vivek...bas itna jaante hain...ki ek dusre par kabhi gussa aata hi nahi...shayad ek dusre se itna pyaar karte hain isliye...aur kabhi thoda gussa ho bhi jaaye...to ek dusre ki smile hi kaafi hai iss gusse ko pighlaane ke liye...aur jaha tak baat ego ki hai...wo to hamare bich kabhi tha hi nahi...thi to understanding (looked at Daya with full of love)...pehle se...hai na...

Daya nodded in smile...Freddy and Vivek also smiled...they finished their food...and then Duo drop Freddy and Vivek to their homes...and then went to their home...but Abhijeet found Daya silent in whole way...

 **At Duo home :**

Abhi : Daya

Daya : hmmm

Abhi : kya hua...achanak itna shant kyu ho gaya...

Daya : kuchh bhi to nahi boss...

Abhi : dekh...mujhse mat chhupa...

Daya : Boss...aaj jab Freddy ne wo incident dohraya...bas aise hi ek baat dimaag me aa gai...18 saal ho gaye hamari dosti ko...par aaj tak jab bhi kabhi tumne cid chhodne ke baare me ya transfer lene ke baare me socha hai...to uski vajah hamesha mai hi raha hu...chahe tab...ya fir tab jab mujhe suspend kar diya gaya...ya fir shreya...ya fir tab jab uss purvi ke liye mene tum par shak kiya...mai tumhe kuchh de to nahi paaya...siwaay dukh aur takleef ke...

Abhi (in smile) : paagal hai tu Daya...kya bole jaa raha hai...tujhe itna samjhaya...tune purvi ke liye mujh par shak nahi kiya...par usne aur uske maa baap ne sabke saamne mujh par ungli uthai...mujh par iljaam lagaya...uska gussa bas tune aakar mujh par utaar diya...agar tujhe shak hota to kya tu Acp sir ko jaakar na kehta...lekin nahi tujhe ye takleef hui ki tera Abhi ye nahi kar sakta...jab kisi apne par ungli uthti hai to aisa hi hota hai Daya...aur tune hi kaha tha na...jab kisi ki galti ki sazaa hum khud ko dene lage to samjhana ki wo insaan aapke liye bahot special hai...khud hi bhul gaya... (Daya smiled in tears)...aur kisne kaha tune mujhe kuchh nahi diya...tujhe wo pehle vaala Abhijeet yaad hai na...gussa jiski naak par rehta tha...pyaar ka matlab nahi jaanta tha jo...apne hi dard me khoya tha jo...teri dosti ne use uss dard se bahar nikala...use hasna sikhaya...pyaar karna sikhaya...aaj wo sabki care karta hai...sabse hasi majaak karta hai...aur tu kehta hai tune usse kuchh nahi diya...paagal tune to use jindagi di hai...aur uss jindagi se bhi badhkar ek chhota bhai diya hai apne roop me...

Daya smiled in tears...he hugged Abhijeet tightly...Abhijeet hugged him back...

Daya (in hug) : Boss...tum hamesha sab kuchh kitna aasan kar dete ho mere liye...u r the best...

Abhi smiled in hug...they separated...

Daya : achha suno...mai na ek gift laaya hu tumhare liye...ek min ruko...

And he went in his room and brought a gift wrapped box and gave it to Abhijeet..Abhijeet opened it in happiness...it was a beautiful photoframe written BEST FRIEND FOREVER on it...and there was a beautiful pic of Duo in it...

Daya : kaisa laga gift...?

Abhi : bahot pyaara hai...par mai to kuchh nahi laaya...

Daya : tumhara surprise koi kam tha kya...aur tum to mere liye god ke sabse bade gift ho...mujhe aur kuchh nahi chahie...

Abhi : wo to tu bhi hai mere liye...

They hugged each other in smile then wished good night to each other...and then went in their respective rooms to sleep...

.

.

 _ **plsss r & r...**_


End file.
